


A Snapshot Of The Past

by EyeInTheDark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeInTheDark/pseuds/EyeInTheDark
Summary: "C'mon, Darylina!...Kick them skinny frog legs!"





	A Snapshot Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit rough and needs some editing...but who cares!? Hope y'all enjoy ^.^

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. All I own here is the writing.**

* * *

The sun shown brightly on the waters surface, sparkling brilliantly as Merle Dixon tossed his baby brother in, laughing hysterically at the way Daryl howled. It was high time the kid learned how to swim, and Merle wasn't taking no for an answer. Daryl was almost six years old, plenty big enough to learn.

"C'mon, Darylina! Ain't that hard!" Merle hollered as Daryl spluttered and flailed, his head disappearing under the water for a brief second before reappearing. "Kick them skinny frog legs!"

"I'm tryin' Merle!" Daryl fairly sobbed, a look of sheer terror on his face when he began to sink again.

"Well try harder," Merle ordered, chucking a small rock in his brother's general direction.

"I can't Merle!" Daryl cried, splashing wildly.

Sighing impatiently, the older Dixon stripped off his shirt and jeans, adjusting the waistband of his boxers before wading into the water after his little brother.

"Y'ain't doin' it right," he snarled, snatching Daryl up by the waistband of his briefs, helping to keep him afloat. "When are you gonna man up lil' brother?"

It took the rest of the afternoon (and almost all of Merle's patience) before Daryl finally got the hang of it and started swimming laps around his brother, screeching and howling as he splashed his big brother with water and darted out of Merle's reach.

"Come 'ere you lil' shit!" Merle yelled, trying (and failing) to suppress the smile spreading across his face.


End file.
